The Dismissal Of Classes
by takealookinsideabook
Summary: Victorian!era. Gerard and Frank were two very different people. Gerard was a young, slightly aloof man who came from a rich family that lived just out of central London in a manor. Frank matured at a very young age after his parents death, and since then has fended for himself on the grimy streets. What happens when they meet?


Gerard and Frank were two very different people. Gerard was a young, slightly aloof man who came from a rich family that lived just out of central London. His parents owned a large manor house and a few acres of land which Gerard often took walks through or rode one of his many horses. His younger brother, Mikey, was more outgoing but understood why his brother preferred to keep to their land until leaving it was a necessity.

Frank was a few years younger than Gerard, his eighteenth birthday soon approaching, but he had matured at a very young age. At thirteen his parents died of an unknown cause, and since then Frank has fended for himself. From cleaning chimneys that are no good for his lungs, and stealing from market stalls, he has only just managed to survive.

Gerard is a good man. His parents were not. That must be clear. His father is cruel and unforgiving, not to mention selfish. His mother is sweet on the surface, but Gerard knows what bitterness is hidden. For all of his life they have criticised Gerard for the choices he's made - whether that be to give a poor child food, or not attend "important family dinners". The people there weren't even family.

During the winter there are often few people at the nearest market, so Gerard will sometimes take a carriage and visit. Perhaps even give a few coins away, but his father is clueless.

Today is one of those days, and although the sun is shining, the icy breeze nips at his bare fingertips. He's wrapped up in a coat and scarf, all made out of the finest fabrics, feeling snug and warm as he climbs out of his carriage onto the cobbled street.

He smiles as the smell of fresh baked goods whirl through the air, and even though he ate before he left, his stomach rumbles.

The street is wide, tall houses and shops on either side that fall back into the slums of London, where the poorer lived and prayed for one small meal. The people at the market, however, could generally afford good homes for their families.

Most stalls are already set up and running, a steady flow of people strolling from one to another, wasting their money on clothes and other luxuries they didn't need.

Gerard is running his fingers along a scarf, admiring the coloured patterns when the shouting begins.

"Come back here, you fucking scum!" The sound of scurrying feet follow and as Gerard turns to see the reason for the commotion a man runs past, dodging between men and women with a loaf of bread tucked under his arm, "Thief! Catch him!"

Although nobody does stop the young man, he is bare footed and soon loses his footing on the uneven road, resulting in him crashing to the floor. Gerard winces.

As the stall owner reaches the other man, a small crowd begins to gather. The man, who looks more like a boy, scrambles back on the floor, but doesn't move far enough to miss the kick aimed for his ribs. Gerard begins pushing through the crowd.

"Please! Let me go, I won't do it again, please!" The stall owner laughs harshly, grabbing the boy by his hair and dragging him to his feet.

"You need to learn some manners, kid." He manages on hard hit to the young man's face before Gerard grabs his hand and pulls him off. "What d'ya think you're doin'?!"

Gerard scowls. "Leave." He says firmly, standing in front of the boy on the floor. "Or I'll call the guards,"

"He stole from me!"

"You think they'll believe you over me?" Gerard hisses, digging in his pocket for a few stray coins and hands them to the man. "That's more than what your bread is worth," The older man nods and scurries away as the crowd disperses.

"Thank you," The young man whispers to Gerard as he helps him to his feet. Gerard nods. "I don't know how I can repay you..."

"What is your name?" Gerard asks, looking intently at the man, who is rather beautiful under the grime that coats his skin.

"Franklin," He mutters. "Franklin Iero. You're Gerard Way, right? You live in the manor just out of town!"

"Well, Frank, I presume you have no home?" Frank casts his eyes to the floor, looking ashamed. "It is not something to be ashamed of, I'm certain I can find something for you to do. Perhaps helping the house staff," Gerard smirks as Frank looks confused.

"I don't quite follow..."

"You're coming to live with my family, although you must promise not to mention that you are from the market as I'm not really supposed to leave. We shall say you're a friend from my classes."

"I cannot... No, I couldn't possibly leave Robert, he would be alone! He needs me to live, as I need him."

Gerard sighs. "It is your choice."

"You're not very much like your father, are you?" Frank says, frowning.

Gerard makes a disgusted sound, to which the younger man giggles.

"I suppose," Gerard says in a lower tone, one eyebrow raised suggestively at Frank, "You will have to pay me back… another way," Frank looks at him intently for a moment, before a smirk pulls at his lips. Gerard stares at them.

"I suppose I will have to," Frank strolls past Gerard, keeping his pace fast as he heads towards an alley that Gerard had never noticed before. It's thin, barely able to walk side by side as they go further into the shade that swallows up the entire passage. It leads to a dead-end. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Frank says sarcastically, throwing up his arms. Gerard sighs.

"We could take this somewhere else…" Gerard almost heaves at the smell, covering his nose and mouth with his scarf. "Preferably before I throw up,"

"And where do you propose we go where we won't get hung for what we're doing?"

"I… I- well… We could go to my home-"

"No way!"

"No one would see you, I promise!" Frank looks sceptical, so Gerard uses his best puppy eyes.

"Fine. Lead the way."

"I'll call the carriage around,"

Frank snorts.


End file.
